sarcasm, oblivion, and a bit of teasing
by quorra laraex
Summary: Behind the stubborn façade is a girl with sentimental feelings, and behind his idiotic jokes is a heartfelt smile. One day they'll realize all they needed was each other. — a series of Toph/Sokka prompts


i.

(_prompt: i need you_)

* * *

Despite the damned wind whirling at him, and he can't think properly and all he knows is that she's okay and he's okay and _they're_ okay and he runs and he pulls at her hands and he doesn't let go and he knows it isn't just because he needs to lead the way.

He wonders what she's thinking as he runs and pointless thoughts collide in his head and he's distracted as they both fall to the side.

_Shit_.

Engulfed with fear—not fear, it was more—_anxiety_, his veins pulsating, the thump in his chest is gone because it's like his stupid heart has fallen and he's not exactly sure where and his stomach is tied in an inevitable, tight knot as her hands slip from his.

It's in that tiny moment that seems as if it lasted hours, where he knows—learns to differentiate the terms of like and love.

His head is screaming and his chest hurts and he continues his heavy breathing, Agni, please, _not_her_not_her_not_her because it _couldn't _be her—she can't fall from his grip. He won't let her. He feels the rush of adrenaline as his hands close even further on hers, if that's even possible.

There's just something that he realized in that instant, in that burst of energy where she's completely lost and trapped in an unfocused daze with the only hold of his hand, where he learns it's her he can't live without. Sokka takes a glance down at their hands with utter frustration and then his gaze flickers to her face when he sees it—the streaming eye rivers flowing down her cheeks.

His throat wells up at the image of Toph so vulnerable for help—_his_ help—her desperation for _him_ to save her. It's difficult and he knew he always had to stay on guard and continue to be more alert with her because of how drastic and impulsive she could be. And _now_ seeing this assertive earthbender, who constantly claimed to be the toughest and never in need of anyone else's help whatsoever, is crying in front of his very own eyes and it makes something in his mind crack. Water begins to form in the corners of his orbs and he doesn't bother wiping at them because his manhood really isn't everything.

He's grown protective over her.

Well—they've all grown protective over one another in their—(what was it?)—Team Avatar or Boomer-_aang_ (as lame as it was). But, he's always had this urge to stick next to Toph. Always. They make a great duo, and they both know it, and he wants her safe. And to see them both on the verge of dying—on that mighty line that separates life and death—he knows if she goes down, he'll go down with her. He decides it right then and there.

And he doesn't know why, nor does he care to find out. He doesn't give a flying shit if his space sword is gone, nor a damn about the boomerang because what matters is now—and now only—and them and making it past this and (with a tinge of optimism) alive.

But, she's slipping.

It's uncontrollable.

He swallows a hard gulp, it's the hardest thing he's ever had to do; he informs her it may be the end.

He's going to tell her. It's their last seconds, and he's not going to let her fall alone. He'll fall too, and hold onto her for as long as he can. And as they'll drown in the air, the wind burning their skin like fire piercing at the outlines of their bodies while they'll drop, he'll tell her. He would yell it, whisper it, anything. He'll tell her he loves her, and he hopes it'd be enough for both of them to die at least, almost happy; he wants her to think of something other than being put to death in such shame as falling off an airship before taking her last breath.

No.

He'll do it himself.

And she'll have kissed him, and they'll both be comprehensibly breathless.

He's ready for it—surfaced the idea once, and he's figured it's enough for him to take action for, when another airship crashes below them and both their lucky asses are rescued—

At first, he's grinning wide-eyed and his gaze is bit blurred, but as they both drop one by one onto the craft, he wonders if they really are lucky that they've been saved.

Then Toph is smiling as she quickly wipes her wet eyes to secure her tough façade from anyone else. Their death has been altered, but it's the fact she's not crying anymore, and that's what matters to him; that she's okay, and _they_ will always be okay because she's happy and they're alive.

And he knows he's lucky.

* * *

**a/n:** i lovelovelove tokka. since this surfaces around the finale, sokka's like 17 amiright? and toph 15 or something, i'm not sure. anyways, i hope you enjoyed this, and i'm hoping to update soon.

i love reviews, so pleaseee take the time to do so!


End file.
